


May All Your Christmases Be Mine

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Draco brings home a gingerbread house for him and Harry to make together. It goes as well as can be expected.





	May All Your Christmases Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [germankitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/gifts).



> Thank you so much to OllieMaye and cubedcoffeecake for the beta! To GermanKitty, I really loved your winter prompt idea, so I hope I did it justice and you enjoy this! Last, thanks so much to the mods for being absolute champs!

The front door slammed and Harry jumped slightly at the noise, startling the bowl of prawn cocktail crisps that had been resting on his abdomen.    
  
“Harry!” Draco shouted up the stairs. “Come down here, quick!”    
  
Harry groaned as he set the bowl on the bedside table and cast a perfunctory cleaning charm at the crumbs he’d left on the bed. He flicked his wand at the TV to turn it off and trudged down the stairs.    
  
“Harry-!” Draco started to call again but was cut off when he ran into Harry rounding the corner. “What took you so long? What if I had been hurt?” He huffed.    
  
“Guess you would’ve died.” Harry shrugged.    
  
Draco snorted and headed for the kitchen, motioning for Harry to follow. “Come see what I got.”    
  
Harry braced himself for the worst as he entered the kitchen. The last time Draco said “come see what I got,” Harry had found himself holding a two-year-old Howler Monkey. Draco had somehow gotten it on loan for the weekend, but that was a different story altogether.    
  
When Harry didn’t see any live animals swinging from their light fixtures he let himself relax a little. “Okay, what is it?” Draco pulled out a shopping bag and set it on the counter. “You went shopping!” Harry cried with faux enthusiasm.    
  
Draco sent him a glare that absolutely meant nothing to Harry anymore. “Could you stop being a wanker for 32 seconds, please?”   
  
“No.”    
  
Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing as he produced his wand and placed it dramatically above the shopping bag. He grinned at Harry, who was watching with exasperated fondness, and said, “Watch,” before he waved his wand with unnecessary flourish and vanished the shopping bag.    
  
“A gingerbread house?” Harry stepped forward to pick up the box.    
  
“We always had them at the Manor during Christmas, and when I was leaving my meeting today I passed this big display of them and I just bought one,” Draco explained.    
  
“And they didn’t have any that were already put together?”    
  
Suddenly the box was snatched from Harry, and he was left blinking at his empty hands. When he looked up Draco was stuffing the box back into the bag. “Well, never mind it then, Potter, it was just a stupid impulse buy. Just bloody nostalgia is all.”    
  
“Hey.” Harry stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on Draco’s arm to stop him. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. It’s just, I’ve never had one before and I didn’t realise…” he trailed off as Draco turned to him.    
  
Draco gave him a cold look before the fight seemed to drain out of him and his shoulders sagged. “It’s alright. Guess I did overreact there a bit.” Harry smiled and raised a brow. “Oh, shut up, Harry, Merlin.”    
  
Harry let go of Draco’s arm and pulled the box from the bag and turned it over to the directions. “This doesn’t look too hard, especially seeing as we have magic.”    
  
“No.” Draco leaned forward and tugged Harry’s wand from his back pocket, ignoring his “Hey!” of protest. “No magic.”    
  
“You want to do this the Muggle way?”    
  
“It’s a gingerbread house, Harry, not the Taj Mahal.”   
  
“I bet we could make a gingerbread Taj Mahal if we used magic.”    
  
Draco thought about this for a moment, then shook his head. “No. No magic. All we have to do is follow the instructions.”    
  
Harry couldn’t help the wry smile that crossed his lips when Draco resolutely stuck their wands in the refrigerator. Once Draco got an idea in his head, there was no shaking him.    
  
“Okay.” Draco clapped his hands together. “Let’s make a gingerbread house!”    
  
✼   
  
“No, you twit! This side has to go first!”    
  
“It doesn’t fucking matter you giant dick, the foundation is built!”    
  
“Yes, but this side has had more time to dry, so it’s more stable. It’s basic engineering!”    
  
“Oh, because you’re a bloody fucking engineer now, are you?”    
  
“You don’t need to be an engineer to know that the side that has had longer to dry will be more stable!”    
  
“You know what, you build the fucking thing if you’re so sure about it!” Harry threw his arms ups in frustration and stomped out of the room.    
  
“Fine, you were sloppy with the icing anyway!” Draco called after Harry’s back and ignored the shouted “Piss off!” that came in return.    
  
Harry stormed up the steps and back into their bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and picked up the remote. He flicked through the channels until he found a re-run of Only Fools and Horses and burrowed down into the pillows.    
  
He couldn’t understand why Draco was so dead-set on making the gingerbread house together, without magic, and then not even really letting Harry help. They couldn’t even get the roof on before they started arguing. He supposed it was inevitable between the two of them, teamwork wasn’t exactly their strong suit.    
  
Normally, that didn’t bother Harry. He understood their competitive nature was not only who they were as people, but just another dimension of their relationship. It didn’t mean they didn’t work together, they just didn’t  _ work _ together. But this gingerbread house…Draco had been so insistent, and for a moment, Harry had really liked the idea. Maybe he could swipe icing onto Draco’s nose like they did in movies and make out on the kitchen counter.    
  
But instead, Harry was half watching Uncle Albert mix up the coffee and the gravy for the fourth time and stewing. He picked up his forgotten bowl of crips and shoved a handful into his mouth just as Draco appeared in the doorway.    
  
“Cute.”    
  
“Fuck off,” Harry said around his mouthful and Draco scrunched his nose in disgust. Harry turned obstinately back to the television, wishing Draco wouldn’t stand in the middle of the doorway.    
  
It was several long moments, and one more handful of crisps before Draco came into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed with his knee bent and one foot on the floor, his back to Harry.    
  
“Harry.” It was soft, and Harry almost didn’t hear it over his crunching. Harry glanced at Draco and sighed. He clicked the TV off and sat up to face Draco fully.    
  
“I shouldn’t have shouted at you,” Draco admitted.   
  
Harry gave him a tentative smile. “It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean it, and I didn’t either, by the way. We just…we both like to do things a certain way, that’s all.”    
  
Draco fell back onto the bed with a huff, his head landing somewhere near Harry’s thigh, and pressed his hands into his eyes. “I know, but…I just wanted us to be able to do something.”    
  
“What do you mean?”    
  
Draco took his hands away from his face and looked at the ceiling. “It’s nothing.”    
  
Harry scowled. “It’s not nothing, Draco, just tell me.” He reached out and began to thread his fingers through Draco’s hair. “Please.”    
  
Draco took a deep breath. “Once when I was a child, Mother and Father and I went to visit relatives for the holidays. I think I must have been six or so, but I remember when we got there they didn’t have a Christmas tree. We had had our tree up for weeks, and I thought that maybe French people didn’t have Christmas trees. So, naturally, I told my cousin that French people were weird because they didn’t have Christmas trees.    
  
“She laughed at me and said, of course they had Christmas trees, but her father had been away so they hadn’t gone to get one yet. I asked her why the house elves hadn’t put one up and she gave me this funny look, I’ll never forget it— like I was the dumbest kid she ever met, but she didn’t want me to know it.” Draco laughed and shook his head. “Then she told me that her family always went out and picked a tree together. Then they decorated it. Made their own ornaments and everything.”    
  
Draco flicked his eyes to Harry and gave him a wry smile. “I realised then that my family didn’t do anything special like that for Christmas. Sure, there were decorations and presents and Christmas dinner and maybe we were all in the same room, but we weren’t really together.”     
  
“Oh,”  Harry said softly, hands stilling in Draco’s hair, finally beginning to understand where Draco was going with this.    
  
Draco sat up so he could finally get a good look at Harry. “I know that’s nothing, compared to how terrible your Christmases must have been, but I just thought…”   
  
“We could have something together,” Harry finished. He felt that tell-tale tightening on his throat and a tingling in his nose.    
  
“Merlin, Harry, no, please,” Draco said gathering him up in his arms. “I’m sorry.”    
  
“You tosser,” Harry sniffled, burying his head into Draco’s neck. “You great big bastard.”    
  
“Harry, please don’t cry.”    
  
“Well, what did you expect?” Harry whimpered.   
  
Draco smiled to himself and ran his hands up and down Harry’s back. “I know, love, I know.”    
  
“You can’t just come in here and-and tell me you love me and that you want to have Christmas traditions with me that we can pass along to our children and think I’m not going to cry, you stupid twat.”    
  
Draco chuckled into Harry’s hair. “I didn’t actually say any of those things.”    
  
“They were implied!”    
  
“Yeah, they were.”    
  
Harry pulled back, and wiped the tears off of his face, and looked Draco in the eye. “You’re an idiot and I love you.”    
  
“Me!” Draco squawked, but before he could say anything else, Harry leaned in and kissed him.    
  
When they pulled apart, Draco was a bit glassy-eyed and Harry was grinning. “Come on,” he said, tugging at Draco’s hand. “I have an idea of something we can do together.”    
  
✼   
  
“You ready?”    
  
“Do we really need to time this?”   
  
“How else are we going to judge?”    
  
“Structural integrity, aesthetic, use of colour, creativity.”    
  
“Yeah, and time.” Harry set the giant clock timer between them and moved back in front of his gingerbread house kit.    
  
Draco reached across his own kit to place his hand over the timer. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow at Harry. “Scared, Potter?”    
  
Harry grinned. “You wish.”    
  
  


 


End file.
